You're my dear obsession
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Shadow no era nadie fácil con quien tratar. Tenía serios problemas. Y la llegada de aquella marioneta solo lo empeoró más ¿Eres capaz de confundir el amor con la obsesión? Muchos lo son, en este caso el oso sombrío... No la dejaría escapar. Era suya... solo suya. Su amada y querida obsesión. Drabble de relación tóxica: (Shadow Freddy x Puppet) Imagen perteneciente a SweetGirl90


**Lo sé, lo siento. Ando publicando cualquier webada y no actualizo los demás fics.**

 **Pero tenía muchas ganas de subir esto para ustedes. Escribí esto en un momento de depresión (Sí, Dulce también se deprime… Puta adolescencia, puta pubertad, puto todo) y me gustó mucho, aunque esté lleno de crueldad lo considero algo bueno. La psicología se me hace muy interesante. Y lo que hace Shadow está muy visto, no se sorprendan, tanto hombres como mujeres son capaz de hacerles cosas así o peores a sus parejas. Pero no quise pasarme de violencia física, usé algo más psicológico. Podrán ver que Dulce tiene su lado Agrio y Cruel… hasta psicópata diría yo ._.**

 **SI son sensibles no creo que quieran leer esto, pero si eres valiente, pos bueno…**

 **¿Creen que deba poner esto en rated M? No sé si llega a ese límite, pero si llega, háganmelo saber, que no quiero problemas con los administradores.**

 **Aclarando. Yo no tengo nada contra Shadow Freddy, pero se me hace el más apto para ser el villano que está podrido de mente, claro… hasta que conozca a la chica indicada que lo haga cambiar CofcofShadowBonnieCofcof. O sea, no lo odio, me encanta ese personaje, pero como ya dije, me hacía falta el malo de la historia.**

 **Título:** _ **You're my dear obsession**_

 **Sumary:** _ **Shadow Freddy no era nadie fácil con quien tratar. Tenía serios problemas. Y la llegada de aquella marioneta solo lo empeoró más ¿Eres capaz de confundir el amor con la obsesión? Muchos lo son, en este caso el oso sombrío… No la dejaría escapar. Era suya… solo suya. Su amada y querida obsesión.**_

 **Advertencias: Violencia casera- Agresión verbal y física – Ligera insinuación de Incesto Guppet – Crueldad – Palabras vulgares – Si arruino la infancia de alguien no me hago cargo – SI eres depresivo no sé di debas leer esto.**

 **Perdonen que sea tan corto o si tiene errores de ortografía y gramaticales.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sí, Shadow Freddy estaba enfermo.

No era una cosa que fuera por un trauma psicológico, simplemente así estaba, enfermo.

Lo supo desde siempre, siendo el testigo de los crueles asesinatos que ocurrieron en la pizzería, no hizo más que admirar como Vicent había asesinado a sangre fría a los niños. El ver la sangre y oír los gritos de clemencia era algo que sin dudas haría sentir a alguien poderoso, con las personas arrodillándose, suplicando. De verdad estaba demente por ello. En todo caso, sentirse un dictador y tener el control de las cosas, pero esto solo es posible con una persona sumisa, pasiva, dócil, fácil de controlar a su antojo sin el miedo de que esta se revelara o le negara algo.

Muy por el contrario de su compañera, Shadow Bonnie, la cual parecía, tener una actitud más humanamente aceptable.

Pero aun así tenía miedos, como todos. Y eso era la soledad, consecuencia de ser una simple sombra, una alucinación que se desvanece de solo dejar de temerle, a la cual nadie le teme, siendo ignorado, una simple visión, descendiente de FredBear, tan solo eso… Su sombra. El desprecio de parte de todos, porque bien podía ser la mayoría, pero si una persona, aunque sea una, estuviese de su lado, no importaría lo demás. Pues se mantendría con vida si una sola persona era capaz de creer que era real, o le temía.

Desde la llegada de los animatrónics, salvo que conteniendo sus almas de niños. Las cosas habían cambiado su rumbo de paz y tranquilidad. No los soportaba, siempre haciendo ruido, destruyendo su tranquilidad. El único lugar tranquilo por el cual podía descansar era uno, y era la Prize Corner.

Siempre visitaba ese lugar, y solo se quedaba solo, descansando. Pero la rutina a veces te cansa, o más bien le cansaba y le hartaba la música de esa cajita que era lo que más llamaba la atención del lugar. Cierto día la curiosidad fue demasiada, y queriendo saciar sus deseos de apagar esta música, abrió la caja, encontrándose con una sorpresa… Esta tenía algo, o más bien a alguien en su interior.

En realidad no estaba muy seguro de si esa "cosa" estaba viva o era un simple adorno. Y sus dudas fueron confirmadas cuando "eso" se movió y se dejó ver en la luz, asomándose por los bordes de esa colorida y adornada caja, que aparentemente era su hogar.

Shadow no había visto algo igual en su vida. Una marioneta, o al menos esa fue su deducción por sus características y los hilos que estaban atados a sus extremidades. Era completamente color de negro, a rayas blancas sus brazos y piernas, tres botones en su pecho, y máscara blanca. Cayendo de sus ojos unas líneas verticales moradas, simulando ser lágrimas, mejillas rojas y labial. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos negros, sin pupilas, parecían tener nada de señales de vida, pero esa marioneta si la tenía.

-Um… Lo siento, no sabía que alguien vivía aquí.

-No hay problema- Escuchando su voz, supo enseguida que se trataba de una dama- ¿Quién es usted? Se parece mucho a Freddy… ¿Estas usando pintura?- Su tono de voz pasaba a ser uno digno de un regaño- ¿Qué te he dicho de tratar de asustarme?

La sombra negó con la cabeza, aun mirando con curiosidad a la marioneta- No, señorita. Mi nombre es Shadow Freddy- Ok, si estaba algo loco, pero tampoco era un cretino cuando apenas conocía a alguien. Así que tomó la mano de la marioneta y dejó un beso en esta, después de todo, se consideraba a sí mismo un caballero.

-¿Shadow… Freddy? No había escuchado de ti antes.

-No soy muy conocido por estos lares, madame.

-Que maleducada soy, mi nombre es Puppet, Marisa para los amigos.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se le estaba escapando, junto con su mirada. Él era de esos que sentía a la perfección las actitudes de una persona, con solo hablarle una sola vez.

Pero si bien hasta entonces la vio como una simple chica más del lugar, eso pudo cambiar en poco tiempo. Pues con cada visita, quedaba más atraído por ella. Y detestaba con su alma ser débil, mucho más si se trataba de sentimientos. Le asqueaba el amor, o tal vez solo los adolescentes enamorados que se portaban melosos en público hasta el punto de querer ahorcarlos. Para nada le diría lo que sentía. Pero eso no fue necesario, ella misma lo hizo.

Y una de esas noches, se le confesó diciendo que no había conocido a alguien tan agradable por ahí, que la comprendiera lo suficiente. Alegando estar enamorada de él. Y aunque se quiso hacer el difícil, terminó por aceptar una relación con Puppet.

Duró lo que tuvo que durar, y lo que duró, fue una buena relación. Los demás aprobaban esto, y Shadow les agradaba, al menos cuando estaba con otra gente, porque solo, ya era otra cosa.

Puppet había sido una completa niña enamorada, portándose con cariño con él, se conformaba con simples cumplidos o palabras amorosas, gestos y demás, pero era demasiado ingenua, pues no veía que al principio, ese oso no le quería prestar atención, pero con el tiempo pudo hacerse más cariñoso, solo por ella, le agradaba la atención que esta le brindaba, no lo negaría. Pero… ¿Eso era amor, o necesidad de atención? Le daba lo mismo, le gustaba.

Pero las cosas se derrumbaron cuando eso ocurrió, la noche en la que todos celebraban, bebieron de más, esa extraña bebida que Chica había sacado de la cocina. Y todo acabó mal para él… La encontró en una esquina de la pizzería, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo estaba siendo abrazado, y sus labios ocupados con los de otro. Con los del oso dorado que bien sabía… era su hijo… SU HIJO, ESTABA BESANDO A SU HIJO. TOAMANDO LA POSESIÓN DE LOS LABIOS DE SU CHICA. Eso fue una gran traición para él, pues ella era SUYA. Era molesto, enfermizo, le daba náuseas y estaba ardiendo de la ira. No daba crédito a lo que miraba.

Esos dos se besaban con pasión, a veces se separaban y se miraban solo para volver al beso. Las manos doradas del oso estaban sujetando la cintura de la marioneta, y esta tenía ambos brazos ocupados en su cuello y orejas. De verdad… HORRIBLE.

No hacía más que mirar con odio profundo, rato después se fue. Al día siguiente Puppet hablaba con él como si nada. Pero él no perdonaba eso, y no estaba enojado con ella, si no con Golden.

Esa marioneta era suya, SUYA, era de su propiedad, de nadie más. Solo él la besaría de esa manera. Solo él. Porque nadie más tenía derecho, era su novio después de todo.

Se pondría más posesivo si era necesario, pero no lo fue, ella no era de acercarse a otros hombres. No le interesaba, y ella y Golden no parecían recordar lo que había pasado esa noche. Shadow pensó tenerla asegurada… estaba equivocado. Ella estaba más distante, casi ni prestaba atención, ni a él ni sus cariños, y eso lo enfurecía, pero como no tenía pruebas concretas, solo lo soportaba.

Pero entonces… oooooh, entonces llegó esa noche fatal. Tan fría, todos estaban reunidos en el Back Stage, salvo el oso sombrío, quien miraba la luna por una ventana de las salas de cumpleaños. Escuchó pasos, sonrió, era su novia. Pero algo le daba mala espina… ella miraba abajo, se le notaban los nervios… ¿Qué pasaba? Fuera lo que fuera, no era bueno. Porque apenas la abrazó para besarla, ella lo apartó… Eso no estaba bien.

-¿Puppet? ¿Qué pasa?

-Shadow… tengo que decirte algo…

-Oh… Dímelo.

-Lo nuestro no puede seguir.

Algo se rompió dentro de él, no era su corazón, era su cordura. Y no lo inundaba la tristeza, lo inundaba la furia. Los presentimientos se lo decían, estaba sacando conclusiones. Y con toda la calma posible dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… lo siento, perdóname, pero no podemos seguir, yo ya no siento lo que sentía.

-…Es otro… ¿Cierto?

-…Sí.

Allí fue cuando todo rastro de cordura se fue, pues ya sabía bien ¡Era más que obvio! Unas tremendas ganas de burlarse de ella fue lo bastante para hacerlo reír con malicia. La quería torturar- Oh Marisa… Estás enamorada de Golden ¿No es cierto?- Su voz era burlona, llena de maldad. Y solo le daba risa, porque la mirada de ella cambió de pronto, asustada.

-C-cómo….

-Es curioso- Ignoró su pregunta algo vacilante- Esa noche donde te vi besándolo pensé que este tarado me arrebataría a mi mujer, y que ella me dejaría como toda una zorra. Y cuando pensé un poco las cosas, lo olvidé y no lo vi posible- Caminaba a su alrededor, las piernas de la marioneta comenzaban a temblar de miedo, él lo sabía...- Dios… Yo solo quiero saber… ¡¿Cómo puedes ser una mujer tan idiota?!

Su voz titubeante demostraba su temor al oso sombrío que hace poco demostraba ser un pacífico novio-S-shadow, cálmate… P-por favor.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo di todo por ti! ¡Yo cambié por ti! ¡Y TU ME LO PAGAS DEJANDOME POR TU HIJO! ¡ENSERIO ERES UNA PUTA! ¡ME DEJAS POR CUALQUIERA!

-É-él no siente nada por mí, lo juro.

-Claro que no siente nada, porque tú no le atraerías, no eres más que una ingenua. Y me acabas de demostrar lo zorra que puedes llegar a ser- La marioneta no podía gritar, se estaba aterrando, y los insultos llegaban a lo profundo de su ser. No conoció bien a Shadow… no sabía lo cruel que podía ser. Bajó la cabeza, dolida por sus palabras. Pero sumisa y concordante ante su opinión. Pues así se sentía, una maldita enferma, y merecía que se lo dijeran, merecía su castigo por sus pecados.

-L-lo sé…

-Digo ¿Quién te ama? Además de mí, todos te tienen lástima, pobrecita. Perdió a su hijo y murió en manos de su asesino, sufriendo… lejos de él… Tsk, una marioneta tenías que ser. Hasta tu ex novio Max te dejó.

-Supongo… que sí.

-Ni tu hijo debe quererte. Seguro que no le importas. Debe ser un completo idiota si piensa que lo amas o vales algo- Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Aceptaba los insultos, enferma, perversa, idiota, estúpida, ingenua… pero se negaba a que le dijeran que su ser más querido no sentía ni una pizca de amor por más pequeño que fuera por ella… Golden no, con él nadie se metía. Era su madre. SU madre, y no dejaría que difamaran de esa forma el nombre del niño que tanto crió con amor.

-….No.

Las pupilas blancas del oso se dilataron, miraron de reojo a Puppet sin darse la vuelta. Estaba disfrutando de su dolor y que de pronto ella no le llevara la corriente le enfadaba, y le alertaba- ¿Qué dijiste?...

Guardando su miedo y sacando su valor, ella miró firmemente al mayor, con una mirada que demostraba que estaba ofendida-¡N-no! ¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme todas estas cosas?! ¡Él si me quiere! ¡Tal vez no de la manera que yo lo hago! ¡PERO SI ME AMA! ¡NO ES UN CRETINO COMO TÚ!

-¡NO ME RESPONDAS! ¡ZORRA!- Ocurrió lo inimaginable… La mano de Shadow chocó contra la mejilla de la marioneta, y la bofetada resonó en la sala. Ella estaba estática, asustada, aterrada, dejando su mano sobre la lesión mientras que temblaba. Nunca llegó a pensar que ese hombre al cual había amado, la llegara a golpear. Shadow estaba ciertamente sorprendido, estaba… ¿Arrepentido? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Se sintió bien, poderoso, le encantó. Pero era obvio… ella no pensaba igual.

-T-tú… m-me…- Las lágrimas cálidas de dolor chocaban temperatura, se sentían frías contra la ardiente marca en su máscara, demostrando que fue lo suficiente para abollar alguna parte de su sistema y romper algo.

-Aaaay Puppet ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme cosas así? Yo lo di todo por ti. Cambié POR TI. No soy un cretino.

-¡N-no! ¡Acabas de demostrar lo que eres! Ya no quiero nada contigo, y de esto se van a enterar todos… Todos sabrán lo que acabas de hacer- Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero él no la dejaría escapar, no relajaría los hilos.

-Bien, adelante… Todos sabrán lo que sientes por Golden.

Sonrió cuando la vio detenerse, mirándolo allí, tranquilo mientras que ella sentía su corazón latir más fuerte de terror-…No serías capaz.

-¿No lo soy, dices? Puedo ir y decírselos a todos… Piénsalo, quedarás como una enferma, todos te odiarán, él te odiará… Pero eso ya es obvio ¿No?- No fue necesario que la buscara, pero ella estaba furiosa. No dudó en acercarse de nuevo y gritarle, una muy mala decisión.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡ENFERMO!

-¡¿No me estás escuchando?! ¡DIJE QUE NO ME CONTESTARAS!- Le dio otra bofetada, pero esta llegó a ser tan fuerte, que ella calló de rodillas. Se alimentaba de su dolor, se sentía muy placentero verla sufrir, llorar. Shadow se sentía un sádico, y le gustaba- Nunca aprendes ¿Eh? ¿No procesas nada de lo que digo?... ¿Te atreves a llamarme a mí "enfermo" después de lo que hiciste?- No estaba satisfecho. Sujetó su brazo con fuerza, su cuerpo delgado de marioneta cedió, ahora la tenía levantada a la fuerza, de frente, y usaba su otra mano para hacer que lo viera. Que hermosa… con ojos llenos de lágrimas y las marcas de sus manos sobre su máscara… Que belleza- Discúlpate conmigo.

-L-lo siento…

-No me convences.

-P-perdóname, no volverá a pasar…lo juro.

-Bien- La soltó, esta cayó como un muñeco de trapo, sin vida, comprendiendo que ahora estaba en una prisión, y no podría escapar- Te diré algo… Tú dices algo sobre esto, o me dejas y yo les digo a todos tu secretito ¿No te parece justo? Soy una persona que no tolera las injusticias.

-S-sí… Eres justo.

-¿Dónde están las gracias?- Inquirió haciéndose el ofendido. Ella entendió que no era buena idea seguir haciéndolo enojar, y siguió su juego.

-G-gracias… Estoy agradecida.

-Me parece genial que digas eso, dulzura… Levántate- Y Puppet obedeció, como podía se levantó manteniendo gacha la cabeza. Causando una sonrisa de parte de la sombra. Era como un títere- Que buena chica- Solo quería humillarla, descargarle cada parte de su furia y enojo, ella pagaría los platos rotos- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho la lástima que me das?

La escena ya no era violenta, solo estaban ellos dos. Puppet a su lado, siendo abrazada por Shadow, todavía con lágrimas aceitosas deslizándose sin descanso. Con sentimientos de desagrado y asco total en su interior. Shadow por el contrario sonreía.

No podía describir lo bien que se había sentido lo que hizo. Dominaba a la perfección a esa manipulable marioneta, a su antojo. Tenía planes con ella, pero todavía faltaba tiempo para ello, o quizá no tanto… Le daba lo mismo que sentía Puppet, ella era suya, le pertenecía y no iba a perderla, haría con ella lo que se le antojara, pues si no…ya sabría qué pasaría. Aunque ya no quería usar los golpes, eso era para débiles, su psicología funcionaba mucho mejor. Si era malvado por eso, pues… ¡Qué bien que se sentía ser malo! Y tenía a la mujer que amaba con él por siempre… eso era lo que contaba ¿Pero eso era amor? ¿O era solo obsesión? Sea lo que sea, lo mantenía con la firmeza de que Puppet sería suya hoy y siempre.

Y nadie cambiaría eso… Al menos… eso quería creer.

Pero por ahora sería siempre la misma excusa para ocultar que ella solo era un simple objeto.

Decir que "amaba" a Puppet…

Aunque solo fuera su simple obsesión.

Si existiera alguien capaz de cambiar a aquel oso, sería un milagro… Y si existía ¡Pero eso es otra historia!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bien, esta niña buena se tiene que ir a dormir o no sobrevivirá las últimas tres semanas antes de las vacaciones. SOLO UN POCO MÁS. YO SÉ QUE PUEDO QnQ**

 **Les deseo dulces sueños. Los amo. Perdonen los traumas y díganme si esto debe ir al rated M.**

 **ME DESPIDO! No olviden pasarse por mi canal de youtube donde hago animaciones Random xD**

 **GirlFemale Animations and Draws.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente. Sayonara.**


End file.
